Just the Way the Meteorite Falls
by casrules401
Summary: Becky is happy to be starting middle school with her friends. Seems good, right? Wrong! Victoria decides to become the school's bully, Tobey is becoming more annoying and a mysterious 8th grader starts to get her attietion. To top it off there's a mutil-colored blur that is helping Wordgirl take care of crime. Book one of my series. Improved writing! I can't type like I write.
1. Prologue

**Here is another story. This the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wordgirl. Thats why its called FANFICTION.**

Somewhere in space, a famliar light blue spaceship flew along. Inside there was three people. One was known for conquering many planets. One was passed out on the floor. The other was a teenage girl.

A pink mouse-like creature was attempting to teach a younger Mouseling how to plant things, but the young Mouseling wasn't paying attention. He wanted to learn how to fly the ship. The girl sighed, she was bored. " I'm bored" she complained. " Stop it. We are almost there." the woman replied.

"Really?" the teenager looked out of the window. The planet Earth was a small marble.

"Doesn't look like a interesting place to me." the girl frowned.

The woman glared at the girl. "Trust me, you'll love it." The passed out man woke up."Huh?" he said halfway asleep. The woman rolled her eyes. " Lets go."

And the ship flew to Earth.

**Thats all of now.**


	2. Disaster and a Blur

**Here is chapter one of Just The Way The Meteroite Falls. I typed this in 45 min so it might seemed rushed. The text was way smaller than I thought I would be. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy,dark day in Faircity. The clouds were so dark and heavy that most people expected it to rain soon. So most people were inside.

Becky Botsford was at school in Mrs Connor's class. But there was a substitute. Becky thought about her day so far. She had just started 6th grade last month. She groaned. Becky was bored. She just had completed the almost impossible assignment in only a half hour. Her best friend,Violet Heaslip was sitting in the desk next to Becky.

"Are you done?" Violet asked. "Yeah...but I'm bored. I so want to go to the library but why does it have be closed on the day I actually need to go?" Becky complained quietly. Violet sighed. "Well you can write something. I'm going to write a poem when I finish. I am on the last question. " I said work independently! the substitute, Mrs Smith reminded the class. Becky looked at the clock. This period was almost over. "Aee! I'm done!" Violet squealed suddenly.

Half the class laughed.

Violet"s face turned bright red. Mrs Smith frowned. " Settle down." Violet giggled after she turned in her paper. " I have no idea why I did that." she said to Becky.

"Because you are crazy." Becky joked. "I am _not_!" Violet snapped. Becky giggled. " I was only joking with you. Do you really think I would call you crazy?" Violet shrugged " Maybe." she replied. Mrs. Smith looked up at the clock on the wall. " The bell is going to ring soon so pack up." she announced. Everyone packed up and resumed talking to their buddies. The bell rang and the two friend went to their next class,which was science with Mrs Starling.

Becky sat with her group. Violet, Tobey, and Victoria Best were in her group. Becky didn't like that Tobey or Victoria sitting at the same table as her but most of time everyone along. That was surprising. But today they had open their textbooks to page 27,answer all of the questions and highlight all of the important details which were in the text. " I am the best reader." Victoria bragged. Emily, who sat at the table that was next to Becky's group, decided to have a little fun with Victoria.

" No you're not. Remember last year when Becky kicked your butt and won that award. Were you crying last night?" Emily teased

Victoria spun around to face Emily. "And you stink like a rat. How about you shut up and quit being a..." She was interrupted by Tobey. " How about you shut up." he snapped" You can be mean to anyone." Violet agreed. Victoria lost it and slapped Tobey, knocking him out of his chair. " I"m not listening to you nerdy boy." " Nerds are cool!" Brian piped up from the front of the classroom. Victoria growled.

Becky looked at Tobey who was on the floor with his glasses knocked off. He seemed to be faintly crying." Are you okay?" Becky asked with a hint of concern.

Tobey nodded and got up slowly. Mrs Starling walked over to the situation. " Victoria go to the office. Tobey go the nurse. " So both of them left.

Tobey was in a bad mood when he got home. An idea formed in his mind. He got a army of robots and went to Victoria's house. Wordgirl came to the same place after hearing the familiar footsteps of robots.

Before anyone could do anything, a light blue blur streaked across the sky. When it got Tobey's robots it turned gold and the robots disappeared with the streak. " That thing took my robots!" Tobey yelled. Wordgirl looked up at the sky. " That was weird." she said. Huggy nodded. " This blur could be someone dangerous or maybe even helpful. Lets keep an eye on it." Wordgirl told her sidekick.

**Chapter 2 will come ou some point next week. Wordgirl Wed. is tomomow! Word up! Next chapter you will meet my OC.**

**casrules401**


	3. A New Friend

**Hey everyone. I just watched a bunch of previews for a special Wordgirl week. So my PBS station might actually play those episodes in 9 days. That would be EPIC. I'm not getting my hopes up but there is a good chance it will happen. Sorry if I didn't update in a while but I got busy and then I didn't feel like typing of my story. **

**But don't worry. This chapter is better quailty then my last chapter. **

**Enjoy!( Why do I always say that?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- A New Friend**

Becky returned home with Bob just before 4:00. Her brother, TJ was on the couch watching an episode of Pretty Princess. He loved the show, but didn't like to admit it. They joined TJ on the couch and finished the episode with TJ. Soon dinner was done.

After the almost disastrous dinner, Becky escaped upstairs followed by Bob. " You know what? Maybe I should go to the city library before I literally kill TJ." Becky suggested. Bob nodded. " Knowing you, I think you should. You're out of control when you're angry." he squeaked. Becky glared at him. " Thanks for the obvious. I didn't need your two sense." she snapped. Bob shrugged. They both ran downstairs.

" I'm going to the library!" Becky shouted and opened the front door, ready to leave.

" Okay sweetie! How about you bring TJ?" Mrs. Botsford said. Becky stopped. " But... remember what happened at dinner? I really..."

" Yeah, Mom! Becky is just... ewww. If we have to go anywhere in public I will... please?" TJ didn't want to go either. Especially with what happened during dinner. No one wanted a repeat of that disaster. shook her head. " Sorry. But I think you two need to make up. Some time together should do that." she replied. She closed the front door, leaving the two siblings on the front step.

" This should be fun." TJ muttered. Becky looked at him. " Lets get this over with." she said. TJ groaned.  
"Okay." he grumbled. The group of three walked to the library. Once they got there, TJ ran to the graphic novel section and plopped in a green beanbag chair. Becky sat in a comfy chair as far from TJ as possible. She pulled out and began reading her book. She was so intent on reading Black Beauty that she didn't notice a teenager poking her.

Finally Becky looked up. A girl with a confused expression stood behind Becky. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a brown skirt that was shorter than Becky's. She had dark brown hair that almost touched her shoulders. Her hair had a pale blond streak that was thinner than a pencil. And it was in her face. One of her eyes were hazel and the other was blue. There was also a glove over her right hand. " Do you know where the good books are?" the teenager asked. " It depends. What's your opinion of a good book?" Becky questioned.

"I don't know."

Becky sighed. " Well you can look around. I read almost every book in this library. Hey who are you anyway?" The teenager smiled. " I'm Twilight."

"Oh. I'm Becky."

" Is that your brother?" Twilight pointed to TJ who had a book in his hand and was freaking out.

"KAPOW!"

"TJ!"

"What?"

**"SHUT UP!"**

Long short short: Becky and TJ got into a fight and got kicked out of the library. Twilight looked on as Becky dragged TJ out. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that everyday." she mumbled. Twilight checked out Warriors: Into the Wild and left the library.

Meanwhile Becky was fuming. "Why did you do that?" TJ kicked a pebble that was on the sidewalk. " I was just enjoying my book." he snapped. " Yeah...LOUDLY." Becky said. Bob squeaked. " Oh seriously you two. Quit annoying each other." Becky glared at Bob. " Nice try." she began but then a alarm bell rang in the distance. " Ahhh.. TJ. I forgot something so you can walk home alone." Becky ran off with Bob.

" Good riddance." TJ whispered and skipped home, feeling light as a feather.

The Butcher was robbing the bank. Becky as Wordgirl quickly approached the scene. " Stop right there!" she yelled.

But before anyone could move the same blur from earlier took The Butcher away. " What was that?" one of the bank tellers asked. Captain Huggyface shrugged. Wordgirl blinked. " I don't know." she replied distractedly. She was thinking about something, no someone else. Miss Power. The blur started as light blue, just like Miss Power's, but at the end of the mysterious streak's passing, it faded out into gold, the same color as Wordgirl's streak. Huggy looked at his trusted buddy and pointed to the invisible watch every cartoon character tends to have.

" Oh snap! I have to go!" Wordgirl grabbed Huggy and flew off. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting for this update. And everyone at my house is getting sick. Since I wash the dishes the blame will problary be on me. Boo... well hopeful there is a virus going around instead of me doing a awful job on dishes. Hey this may also be my longest chapter with the most words! **

**Have a happy weekend!**

**casrules401**


	4. School Troubles

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Really. I am. I've been lazy lately and finally yesterday, I decided to type up this chapter. So all of my followers get this update. Now, I can't type a story as good as I can invent it in my head. So the frist few chapters were AWFUL. But this chapter should be better. This is also my longest chapter. **

**Since its been a long time since I updated, how about I talk about whats going on with my life? Yesterday, somebody posted a picture on Facebook. It was a computer with the side lid taken off. Inside of it was a stuffed Sonic The Hedgehog. I thought that was funny. **

**Bad news. I have to delete my Wordgirl Facebook because it goes against the rules. But I will post a new story called Ask Twilight. Its going to be a side part of this so you can ask her questions about what happened in certain chapters of this fanfic. **

**And there is another new(important) OC in this. Plus it has the Narrator too. So enjoy my longest update with 1,318 words.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN WORDGIRL! Even though, I wish I did...**

* * *

Becky collpased on her bed, exhausted from the events of today. She looked at Bob. The monkey squeaked.

"Bob. I know that this blur might be something important but I don't care now." Becky groaned as she snuggled under the purple covers. Bob jumped on Becky. " I don't trust that girl we met earlier." he added. Becky mentally facepalmed. "You mean Twilight. And she seemed pretty nice. Why should I be worried about her?" Bob rolled his eyes. Why he couldn't get Becky to see that Twilight might be the mysterious "helpful" blur that they have been seeing? And what if Twilight was a threat? What if she wanted to take over Earth like Miss Power? What if she was going to steer his beloved Becky wrong?

Yes, Bob cared enough about Becky to say that. He was the one that led her to the path of a hero. But there was something suspicious about this Twilight.

* * *

"Good morning Bob!" Becky yelled softly. Bob yawned and stumbled downstairs. Becky dashed down the stairs. "What on..."

"Sorry! But we have to hurry if I want to talk to Twilight this morning!" Becky replied as she quickly wolfed down a bowl of Snappy Snaps. Bob barely had time to take one bite of his toast before Becky tugged on his arm and dragged him out of the house. " Have a good day sweetheart!" yelled.

They ran down the sidewalk and suddenly...

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice called out. Becky helped Tobey to stand up. "I'm sorry. I'm in a rush." She dashed off. Bob looked at Tobey and shrugged. Then he ran behind Becky. Tobey rolled his eyes and conuntied to walk to school.

When Becky reached Woodview Middle School she glanced around for her new friend. There was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Bob looked at the source of the sound. A mouse-like creature popped out, looked around and stuck his head back in the shelter of the bushes. It was light orange with green eyes. Bob tugged on Becky's sleeve. Something was going on. That... thing reminded him of Colonel Gigglecheeks, Miss Power's sidekick. So something was up. But what was it?Whatever it was, it didn't seem good. "What Bob? Becky snapped. " I saw something..."

"Hi guys!"

"Darn. Interrupted by Twilight." Bob silently complained. Becky grinned. "Whats going on with you?" she asked. Twilight looked at her shoes. "Nothing special." she replied. "Oh. Well have a nice day!" Becky said as Twilight ran inside the building.

"Happy now?" Bob glared at Becky. She gave him the same look back.

**Well you did see your new friend.**

Becky looked up at the sky. " Where have you been all of this time?"

**I was busy babysitting my niece. My sister was on vacation.**

"Okay,Narrator. " Becky answered.

**Did you miss me?**

" A little bit. Now,can we continue on with this fanfic?"

**Sure.**

* * *

Twilight walked down the halls of the middle school. The hallways were staring to fill up with students. Someone crashed into Twilight. "Sorry about that." A brown haired boy apologized. Twilight smiled. " Its madness right now. Hey, who are you anyway?"

"Derek." The boy answered. He looked at Twilight with soft ice blue eyes. Twilight blinked. A strange feeling was flowing though her. Was it love? Maybe it was. She rubbed her arm with her ungloved hand. " Ahhhh...I'm Twilight. And I have to go now." Twilight dashed off towards her class. Where was her class?

**Do you need help?**

" Sure, Strange Voice In the Sky." Twilight said.

The Narrator told her the directions to her frist period class and Twilight ran there as fast as she could. But she was still late.

* * *

" Miss Windover, please find a seat." The teacher, Mrs Thornly told Twilight. She looked around. There was a empty seat right next to Derek. Twilight's heart began to beat slighty faster. She sat in that seat. "Hi." Twilight waved at Derek. Derek smiled back.

"Okay class. Today..."

As the class worked on their assignment Derek couldn't help but glance at Twilight. She was beautiful. No...what? Was he seriously falling in love with her? Derek shook his head. He looked at his paper. Seriously? How was he going to figure out how to graph a quadratic equation? "Hey Twi. How you do you this?" Twilight glared at Derek. I don't know. I'm new." "You're new too?!" Derek burst out. He couldn't believe it. Half of the class looked at them. Mrs Thornly walked up to Derek's desk. " Please be quiet and get to work." she said.

Derek frowned.

"But I don't know how to do this." he responded. Mrs Thornly sighed. "I'll explain it." She explained the process of graphing a quadratic equation to Derek and Twilight.

"Oh..." Twilight mumbled after the explanation. Derek nodded.

* * *

Lunch. The craziest part of the school day. All of the grades got to eat together so sometimes a disaster occurred. Victoria was fooling around with a table of hot 7th graders. Becky rolled her eyes at Victoria's behavior and sat down at her table. "Where's Scoops?" Becky asked Violet.

Violet took a bite out of her whole wheat cheese sandwich. " He's sick. I called him this morning." Becky gasped. " No way."

"Hi guys."

Everyone looked up at Twilight who was holding a tray filled with today's school lunch, catfish nuggets. Bob stuffed the rest of his giant sandwich in his mouth and stomped away. " Oh hi. Everyone, this is Twilight. I met her in the city library." Becky introduced. Violet smiled. "Hi." she said softly. Twilight sat next to Becky. Tobey scooted farther away from Violet. "Why did you move here?" Tobey questioned.

Twilight instantly fell silent.

Derek walked over to the table. "Can I sit here?"

"No." Tobey snapped." I'm already squished enough." Twilight pushed over Tobey." Move over." Tobey scowled. Derek sat down. "How's lunch?" Twilight gave Derek a cute eyes look. "Ahhh...okay." Derek replied, getting a little creeped out. "Okay." she replied.

A little later, Derek accidentally spilled his soda all over himself. Twilight jumped up with her eyes sparking. " I'll help!"

"No, Twilight." Derek said." But I want to."

"NO! Okay?! Leave. Me. Alone!" Derek yelled.

Twilight's blue eye paled. " Fine then." She stood up and walked off. " No! Come back! I'm sorry!" Derek cried. But it was too late. Twilight was already gone.

* * *

**Ooh... Twilight got blown off by Derek. Poor Twi. Anyway please review and keep a look out for chapter 4! **


	5. Sparkletoes

**Finally I updated. Sorry for the long wait. My chapters will be shorter but I will update more often. Oh there's a mini cliffie at the end. **

**I don't own Wordgirl. If I did, then it would play on EVERY (you hear me WUFT?!) PBS station twice a day. And there would be a full length movie out by July. (On my brithday!) **

Twilight stormed into the girls bathroom with Derek's words echoing thought her head.

Two girls who were putting on their makeup and chatting stared at her. "Geez, someone's gumrpy today." Carly complained. Her friend, Jamie nodded. "Yup. Whats wrong, beautiful?" Twilight didn't reply. She stomped into a empty stall. Carly looked at Jamie. They shurgged.

Meanwhile, Becky was looking for Twilight. She walked into the bathroom. "Have any of you seen Twilight?" Becky questioned. Jamie dabbed a liitle bit of purple eyecream on her eyelids. "Yeah. She came here eariler. She's hiding somewhere." Carly and Jamie walked out of the bathroom.

Becky knocked on the only not empty stall. "Twi? Are you in here?" Suddenly the stall door flew open. Becky was only millimeters away from being whacked in the head with the hard metal door.

"What?" Twilight gave Becky a murderous glare. For a moment, it reminded Becky of somebody she met before. Becky shook her head.

_Stop thinking about that._ A voice inside Becky's head sounded. Twilight scowled and walked away. But Becky stepped in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Twilight frowned. "Move." she commanded. "Nope." Becky repiled. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Okay then I'll push you." "Try me." Twilight snapped. "What is your problem?" Becky asked. Twilight looked at her shoes. She sighed. " I am being a little cranky." Becky smiled. "I understand. Derek said he was sorry." Twilight brightened. "Really?"she dashed past Becky.

Becky shook her head." Oh Twi. What I am going to do with you?"

* * *

"You...WHAT?!"Becky screamed at TJ. She was beyond angry. "Sorry."TJ apolized. "Sorry?! How can you just stand there and say sorry when you broke...SPARKLETOES?!" TJ tiptoed past Becky. "It was a accident!" "Oh no you don't!" Becky ran after TJ. "Help!"

Mrs and Mr Botsford watched as Becky chased after TJ around the living room. "Calm down. What happened?" Becky paused. "_He_ broke one of my poines." TJ scowled. "It was a accident. Plus I said sorry." he said. "Really?" Mrs Botsford glanced at Becky. "See you don't have to be mad at him. He did say sorry. How about we'll get you another one?" Becky facepalmed. "Mom. It was _Sparkletoes_. The rarest of all of the Pretty Princess poines. You _can't_ get another one. They're so rare that people are paying 100 dollars for one on Ebay." Mr Botsford gasped. "No way. TJ you are going to do all of your sister's chores plus help me around the house. And... you are MEGA GROUNDED MISTER!"

TJ's face fell.

Becky slightly grinned. "Get to work." she teased. TJ groaned as he took a bottle of bleach water out and went upstairs to clean the bathroom.

* * *

Tobey sat on his bed thinking about Wordgirl. He really wanted the day where she would say yes to a date request. But no. That would never happen. Wordgirl _hated_ him. Or maybe she didn't. Maybe she did like him,but as a friend at the most. Yes that was it! Tobey jumped up and ran to his closet. He threw open the door,only to get ambushed by a avanchine of robot parts.

_Note to self: CLEAN THIS CLOSET! _Tobey thought as he digged though the array of parts and metal. Suddenly there was a pounding at his bedroom window. Tobey looked up. 'Hello?' he asked a little uneasily. He slowly walked towards his window. Tobey lifed the window open."Who's there?" he called out. There was no response. Tobey shurgged. "Okay then." He walked back to his pile of robot parts and resume his current project. Then something crashed into him from behind.

"Hello."

Tobey panted. "Who are you?" he panicked. Twilight giggled. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. So you're the great Tobey huh?" Tobey adjusted his glasses after Twilight got off of him. "Yes. And I heard about you. Thats all Becky was talking about all day. Whats the big deal? You're not that amazing." he said.

_If only he knew..._ Twilight looked at the part pile. "Whats that?" she questioned. Tobey rolled his eyes. "That is my robot part pile." he repiled. Twilight snored. "What if your mom was to check your closet?" Tobey winced. "She would kill me." he looked at Twilight with gray-blue eyes. "Anyway. Whats your problem? Why are you here?"

Twilight blinked. "I thought you liked visitors since you don't get any." She picked up a piece of metal.

Tobey's bedroom door flew open. Mrs McCaltster glanced around her son's bedroom. "Oh hi Mom. This is Twilight. Somehow she dropped by. Is that a problem?"

Mrs McCaltster smiled. "Not at all. Would you like to come downstairs for dinner?" Twilight nodded. The group of three left the room. A mouse-like creature came out from hiding. He looked around and sniffed at Tobey's backpack. He looked around for a moment and then snuck out though the window.

* * *

Becky was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She quickly ran to the source of the noise but whatever made the noise disappered before Becky could figure out what it was. Becky noticed a wrapped up...present? "What's this?" she asked Bob. Bob shurgged. Becky opened the gift.

It was Sparkletoes.


	6. Author's Note

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT DOING THIS EARILER!1**

**This story is going to undergo a megapause until I feel like working on it again. I've been working on my other fanfic, Two Weeks, Twelve Trolls. But don't worry my fellow Wordgirl fans, because I might write a Wordgirl/Homestuck crossover.**

**So be the look out for that!**

**:)**

**-casrules401**

**P.S- Nepeta (a cat loving troll from Homestuck) says hi.**


End file.
